(a) Neopentyl-chloroethyl-nitrosourea was found to be a cancerostatic agent in mice because of its releasing enopentyl-isocyanate, which is an active site inhibitor of transglutaminase. It is proposed that transglutaminase masks the strangeness of proliferating cells, and when the enzyme is inhibited, the cell's self defenses are eliminated by the cellular immune system. (b) E. coli RNA polymerase was assayed with different nonspecific, specific, and artificial DNAs as templates in the presence and absence of methylglyoxal. The amount of newly synthesized RNA in the presence of 10 to the minus 8th power M methylglyoxal was increased by a factor of 1.5-2.0 using calf thymus or salmon sperm DNAs or poly (d(G-C)) as templates. The poly (d(A-T)) or lambda b 511 phage DNA-directed synthesis remained unaffected. The significant stimulation of the RNA synthesis was due to the increase in the number of initiated RNA chains. (c) The CNDO (complete neglect of differential overlap) method is used to investigate the binding of LiF, LiCl, NaF, and NaCl to N-methylacetamide (NMA)as a model for these ions binding to a peptide moiety. The (cation) ---O double bond C-N-H--(anion) interaction is shown to result in a net residual charge on NMA, which becomes more positive as the difference in electronegativity between the anion and cation of the salt present increases. Preliminary studies indicate that salts influence the nuclear magnetic resonance spectrum of N-methyl-acetamide.